


Second Star to the Right

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Grief, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Schmoop, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short cuddling fic as requested by <a href="http://sayfray.livejournal.com/">Sayfray</a> on the Buckleup_meme at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star to the Right

Jim's settled at his desk, updating the form letter stored in his padd when a shadow in the doorway between his outer room and the office/bedroom causes him to look up; he knows it's Bones without needing to see, but...it's been a long day.

Too long, from the way Bones' eyebrows have drawn together, the gray wash over his skin, the bags under eyes gone more brown than green with misery.

Jim tries a little smile; Bones starts to respond then shakes his head, closing his eyes for just a moment.

There's no question about what to do next; Jim shuts the padd down and sets it on top of the stack, stands up, and tugs gently on Bones' forearm. Heartbeats after that, they're half-naked and stretched out on Jim's bed, Bones' face pressed against his chest, Jim's hand curled around the back of Bones' head.

They need each other. Anything else can wait until ship's morning.


End file.
